Mercedes Jones
Mercedes Jones is a character from the SIMGM Glee spoofs. She is based off of the character on Glee with the same name. She is played by Amber Simley, the Sim equivalent of Amber Riley. As a running gag in the series, Mercedes is obsessed with tater tots and mentions them in all the episodes of season 2. Biography Season Two In season two she has no storylines, except for her passionate love for Tater Tots. Her first appearance was in Just Say No to Boys, when she enters the choir room at the end of the spoof. She says "Tater Tots." In Lazy Directions, she is sat in the choir room with the rest of the glee club members, Artie then points out she has a new shirt on, and she is seen wearing a shirt that says 'Tater Tots'. In Fuinn vs Fabrevans vs Finchel, She is seen laughing at Rachels clothes, and when she accuses Mercedes of Bullying her, she tells her she isn't mean to her. Later, she is seen by Puck, Artie and Mike flying a plane which has 'Tater Tots' written on the side. In Girl's Got Issues, Will calls an emergency meeting in the choir room, because Principal Figgins told him to play a tape for them. The tape shows a news report, saying there has been a robbery at a local restaurant, and the theif was after tater tots not money. This theif was Mercedes, and her mugshot features a card saying 'Tater Tots'. In Neglect This Way, she sings a small solo in Wannabe, along with the New Directions Girls, to persuade the New Directions Boys to get in touch with thier feminine side. During a meeting, hosted by Rachel, Her and the rest of the girls tell her to go and get some Fried Chicken because they were hungry. Just before they were about to perform, Merceds hides in a car, because she wanted Rachel's solo, and when Rachel refuses to give it to her, she challenges Mercedes to a fight and she wins. She then performs Spice Up Your Life with the rest of the glee club. At the end of the episode she sings a song about tater tots with a gospel choir. She goes to the prom in Prom Rumours with Sam, Rachel and Jesse on their 'prom on a budget'. Earlier in the episode, she is seen during glee club rehersals, and she blames Will for the fact there was an argument in the choir room. When Kurt is annunced prom queen, she is seen in the crowd watching him during his speech. At the end of the episode she reads a poem about tater tots at prom. In New York Funeral, she goes to New York for nationals along with the rest of New Directions. She has a small part in Hello/New York, New York, and she is seen dancing with everyone else. When Quinn (who can't remember her name) is thinking about her plans, she askes her if she wanted to join them for their marathon of watching 'Teen Moms in Ohio', which she declines. She is later seen singing at nationals, where she dances to Tonight Tonight. At the Lima Bean, where Kurt and Blaine are, she is seen on a date with Sam. However, Kurt doesn't believe this because of the fact she is totsexual. She is convinced that Sam is gay, due to the large amount of evidence that can back up the statement, and she questions why they're on a date in the first place. She then says "They better have some tots in here". Season Three Songs Duets Season Three WhenYoureGoodToMama.jpg|When You're Good To Mama (Rachel) (Pot of Asian Gold)|link=When You're Good To Mama Solos (In a Group Number) Quotes Trivia * She is totsexual. * Originally Mercedes' Sim actor was called Amber Sim, but as of the Christmas Special the name was changed to Amber Simley. * Season 2 episodes end with Mercedes mentioning or confessing her love for tater tots. * Unlike the real Mercedes, it can be assumed that she was actually in the school musical, as she appeared in the Cell Block Tango. * Prefers tater tots over Sam. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters